<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lick... Shot... or:{”Just stay...“} by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328694">Lick... Shot... or:{”Just stay...“}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666'>Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is a student at a University in Pasadena, and she‘s attracted to one of her teachers...</p><p>Her only Problem: she has a boyfriend... or perhaps not, because he‘s f*cking someone else... and perhaps he never was really her boyfriend...</p><p> </p><p>Regina Mills is a teacher at the same University, and at that one day, she fell in love with a young, blonde woman, and deep green eyes...</p><p>Can it work?</p><p>Or: „You are in Love with me... real or not?“ „Perhaps I should ask the same...“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>“That‘s a stupid idea.</em>..“ Regina thought, while she was standing in front of the house, where one of her students lived in.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She knew, she shouldn‘t care that much why Emma was pissed off since a few days now... of course she had heard of the break up between Emma and her boyfriend, and Regina did understand the blonde... every break up was shite, and of what she had heard of, he must‘ve fucked another woman, while Emma was in the next room, and that‘s disgusting... but if Regina would be 100% honest with herself, her visit had had a reason... she wanted to help Emma... she wanted to see the blonde‘s laughing again... she wanted to have that Emma back she fell in love with, two years ago, when their eyes met for the very first time...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I‘m doomed...“</em> she thought, grabbed the bottle of Tequila, she had brought, left her car, and entered the house...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was when she stood in front of Emma‘s door, when she kind of panicked a bit... so she pulled out her phone, and wrote Emma:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”I often remember those days when you stayed after class, to talk to me...“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”Me too...“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Regina smiled at the quick answer, and continued:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”It might sound stupid, but... I‘m missing the laughing Emma... I‘m missing the Emma, I gave an advise at her very first day...“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”I promise, I‘ll get my arse up from that cosy hole.“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”<em>Promised...?“</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”Yes... think I‘m going to drink something tonight, and clean up my flat this weekend...“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”<em>Do you like Tequila, Emma?“</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”Never tried it... why?“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Regina smirked, and knocked at the door...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Emma was looking up from her phone to the door, and she was a bit curious who that might could be... she stood up and kind of hoped it would be Regina... but why would her teacher came over?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sure they definitely liked each other, and Emma liked her more than she should, but... Regina wouldn‘t have had a reason to come...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She opened the door, and her heart almost jumped through her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„Mills...“ she said, and it was almost a whisper. The older woman smiled, and stepped inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„Hey Emma...“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„Mills... what are you doing here...?“ Emma asked, while she closed the door, and Regina showed her the bottle of Tequila.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„Mills, I...“ she started, and Regina raised an eyebrow, and asked: „Are you going to deny a bottle of Tequila from your teacher?!“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Emma blushed a bit, and smirked finally a bit, before she rolled her eyes, and went into thekitchen, to get two glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„We need Salt and Lemon wedges.“ Regina said, and after a few minutes, they were sitting on Emma‘s sofa, and Regina said: „Alright, I really don‘t care why you‘ve broke up with whomever. This evening is just between you and me. Understood?“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded, and deep down in her heart, she was so glad for the other woman to be in her flat right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„Do you know how to drink Tequila?“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„I would‘ve drink it straight from the bottle...“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„That‘s an option.“ Regina confessed. „But not for tonight. So, you take the salt, make some on your hand, and lick it from there. Then you take a shot, and bite into the lemon... understood?“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">„Lick, Shot, Lime... got it...“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <b>tbc...</b> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>Two years </b> <b> <em>ago...</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Regina drove on the parking spot in front of the College where she was working in, like every morning since three years now. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turned off her car, and saw a young blonde in front of the gates... tight jeans, red leather jacket, a black tank top, and a cigarette between her fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Regina got out of her car, and went over to the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Smoking is not allowed on the school grounds.“ she said firmly, and the blonde looked at her, and definitely wanted to say something, but she didn‘t... they only stared into each other‘s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">For Regina it seemed the earth just had stopped moving...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Technically I‘m not on the school grounds...“ the blonde finally ripped her out of her thoughts, and technically... she was right, but Regina couldn‘t confess that. Not if she wanted to keep the rumors alife, to be a bad ass teacher. So she stepped closer to the young woman, hold her gaze, and took the cigarette with touching the other woman‘s fingers... </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Technically your cigarette is now out of your reach.“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Says who?“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Probably one of your teachers.“ Regina said, and smirked when redness raised up the younger woman‘s cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Sorry...“ she muttered, Regina leaned a bit closer and whispered: „Between you and me... keep that bad ass mask on. It can help once in a while...“ and with that, she gave her the cigarette back.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”She‘s cute...“ she thought before she went to the building...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b> <em>Now...</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Why didn’t you break up earlier with that git?“ Regina asked a bit later, after they had had ordered Pizza, and after Regina went to her house, to pick up another bottle of Tequila.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Can‘t tell you that...“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„I‘ll not laugh, I swear...“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„You‘re drunk, Mills. You can‘t swear anymore propperly.“ Emma said laughingly, and Regina snorted: „Oh please, I‘m not less drunk than you, Em-ma...“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„I‘m not drunk, Mills...“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Regina.“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„No... Emma... my Name‘s Emma.“ she said, before she realised it: „Oh... right... Regiiinaaa... see... I‘m not drunk.“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Regina laughed, and they kept drinking, eating, and laughing...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Alright, Swan... I want you to lick the salt... off my neck... do the Shot... and take the lime...“ Emma smirked, and asked: „Off your Neck...?“ and Regina nodded, laid her head on the armrest, and Emma made some salt on her neck, before she leaned down, and started to kiss and lick Regina‘s neck, and despite Regina‘s blurred head, she felt it... it was so much more than just fun... she felt too much... she enjoyed it far too much, but... she didn‘t wanted for Emma to stop...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Emma...“ she whispered, and managed just in time, to say: „Shot...“ before she would lose control, but the Moment the blonde took the Shot, she saw the last lemon wedge... why does it have to be the last one...?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emma took the Shot, and searched the lemon wedge.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Where is the-” she started to ask, when she looked at Regina, who had had the lemon wedge between her teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The other woman smirked wide, let the lemon slip in her mouth, and Emma grinned wide, and kissed Regina deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The lemon wedge slipped from Regina‘s mouth into Emma‘s, who just spit it straight on the plate, and kissed Regina again...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clothes landed everywhere nearby the sofa, while Regina looked down at Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„This is so wrong...“ she whispered befor she leaned in, and started licking Emma‘s vagina, before everything went black...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Emma woke up fully naked the next morning, she looked in Regina‘s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„You know... I really should regret what happened last night...“ Regina started, but Emma said quickly: „We were drunk Regina... it didn‘t meant anything...“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Sure...?“ Regina asked, and their eyes met.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>”Please say No.</em>..“ she thought, and she almost saw it in Emma‘s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„I...“ she started, and Regina felt her heart poundering against her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Emma... please say something...“ she whispered, and placed her hand gently on Emma‘s jaw, and finally the blonde said it: „No... No, I‘m not sure... I mean, I should be sure... I mean, I shouldn‘t feel that way, and I-” Regina interrupted her with a tender kiss, and let a habd travel downwards between Emma‘s legs, who opened them willingly, before she slid two fingers inside the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emma moaned into the kiss and she stroke over Regina‘s back, and massaged her arse cheeks, before she slipped a finger inside.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Regina moaned at the new sensation, and slid a third finger inside of Emma, and their kisses became more passionate... their motions became faster, and their moans louder... somehow they found their way into Emma‘s bedroom, where they were holding each other‘s hands, and their legs were enwined... </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„I don‘t care about some stupid rul-”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Emma?“ Regina interrupted her, knowingly what she wanted to say, and Emma asked: „Yes...?“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">„Shut up... please... I love you, and that‘s all what matters to me...“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emma placed her forehead on Regina‘s and whispered: „Please stay... because I love you too...“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>the End!</b> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>